For What Ails You
by Another Canticle
Summary: Written for True Colours' P/R competition. Retasu indulges Pai in one of his fantasies, and finds that she enjoys it more than she expected. BDSM.


**For What Ails You  
**

This fic was written for **True Colours' Pai/Retasu Competition**_**. **_I think... I did not write what she was looking for, but I guess we'll see. At the very least, I'm confident that it's unlike any other PR fic anyone's ever read.

For anyone who somehow missed the summary, this is a BDSM fic, and it doesn't contain any actual sex. So if BDSM squicks you, or were hoping to find some of the smut that this fandom is so good at, you may as well leave now.

* * *

Retasu wasn't sure how she ended up in this position. Pai had looked so cute when he pleaded with her to do it, but she'd demurred. It wasn't something she was comfortable with, she'd said. She didn't want to disappoint him by doing a bad job, she'd said.

And yet here she was. The black latex felt unnatural and restricting, though it didn't really cover enough of her to impair her movements. She wriggled uncomfortably, wondering why she had ever agreed to this.

She looked up, and there was Pai, sitting on a metal table and wearing nothing but a hospital gown and an expectant expression. Oh. Right. _That _was why. "W-well, sir, this should be a pretty routine checkup," she said meekly.

"C'mon, darling, I _know_ you can do better than that," he replied. He was smiling, but Retasu had been with him long enough to tell that he was disappointed in her. Immediately, she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

_I knew this was a bad idea_, she thought. _I'm so awful at this. I-I don't even deserve him if I can't do a simple thing like_—_No. _She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Come on, Retasu. Don't be so negative. You can do this_. She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and tried to smile at her boyfriend. "You're right. Would you like me to start over."

"No, just go on from here. I don't think the scene's been going long enough that we need to start over."

She nodded, but instead of replying, she pressed the stethoscope around her neck to his chest and lifted the other end to her ears. "All right, sir, please take a deep breath."

He complied. Inwardly, Retasu thrilled at hearing his beautiful steady heartbeat, but she tried to keep a professional outward demeanor. She moved the stethoscope to his back. "Again," she said dispassionately. _She reminded herself to tell him later that in order to get the proper clinical tone, she had to think of him_ the first time they met. He would appreciate that. His heartbeat was as strong as before, of course, but she clicked her tongue as though she had encountered something wrong.

"What is it, nurse?" Pai was doing an admirable job of sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, sir." She turned away from him, and when she turned back, she was holding a large syringe. It didn't even have a needle in it, just to be extra-safe, but Pai still paled, the whiteness of his skin a lovely contrast to his iris-purple hair. Retasu was impressed at how into it she was getting; seeing him taking the scene so seriously was helping her stay in character as well.

"N-no!" He pushed himself to the other side of the table.

"Oh, you don't like shots?" she said sweetly, admiring the way the thin gown rode up his thighs when he brought his knees protectively up in front of him. Very deliberately, she set the needle back down down and walked slowly around the table. "That's just fine, sir, we have other _options—_"

On the last word, she flung herself on top of him, wrestling him down. He was letting her win, of course—he was strong enough to rip her arms out of their sockets if he chose. Even so, she felt a thrill of accomplishment when she closed his wrists into the fleece-lined steel cuffs that had been installed in the table for exactly this purpose. Lying face-down with his arms restrained, there really wasn't much he could do, but she shackled his ankles too. She wanted him as helpless as possible; he wanted the same.

"Help!" he yelled, his voice ringing oddly against the metal table. Retasu just clicked her tongue again.

"Now, now, it'll be all right. Besides," she added, patting his back comfortingly, "no one can hear you anyway." She selected the surgical scissors from her tray of tools and snipped the ties of her captive's gown, which fell away nicely, leaving the pale, slightly inhuman proportions of his back and ass exposed.

His yells only got more frantic as he felt the cool slide of the scissors, which gave her momentary pause. But he wasn't using his safeword, so she shook off her discomfort.

"If you continue misbehaving, sir, I'll be forced to discipline you," she said reprovingly. Pai responded by yelling even louder, mixing some curses into his cries for help. She sighed. "Very well." As she swabbed his thigh with alcohol, he shivered. The motion made his back ripple wonderfully. She leaned in, letting her latex-covered breasts rest on his back as she whispered in his ear. "This shouldn't hurt a bit."

He hissed as the first surgical staple entered his thigh, straining against his bonds with that same undulation of muscles that she so enjoyed. At the second staple, he moaned, no longer able to disguise how much he was enjoying it. Despite the cuffs, he tried to push his backside up toward her, eager for more sensation.

But Retasu was getting into this now, buoyed by her boyfriend's obvious enjoyment. She set the staple gun down with a clatter, to make sure he heard, picked up a clipboard, and walked around to where he could see her.

"Patient responds well to invasive treatment... More tests required..." She mumbled, pretending to write notes on the blank clipboard. His black eyes, normally so sharp, were glazed with admiration and pleasure. He was more beautiful than she had ever seen him.

"Please, nurse, no more! I'll be good!" She looked at him over her clipboard and nodded.

"Very well. I hope you don't mind a little twinge; the staples hurt more coming out than going in."

And they did. She removed them slowly, careful not to cause more damage than necessary. Then, feeling daring, she leaned down and licked a hot swipe over the four little daubs of blood. It tasted strange, sweeter than the penny taste of human blood. He moaned again at the touch of her tongue, so she repeated the procedure a couple times.

"That will be all, sir. Please be sure to schedule your next checkup with the receptionist." She paused for a moment, then added in her usual quiet voice, "Can you lie still if I let you out? I want to actually clean those punctures, but I'm worried about your wrists."

"Of course, darling," Pai replied thickly. He was as good as his word, barely moving when she unlatched his cuffs.

"This'll sting," Retasu warned, upending some alcohol onto a sterile pad.

"Oh _no. _However will I deal with it?"


End file.
